penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Mikage Celestine
"Burupya" now redirects here. Mikage Celestine is Teito's best friend. History Mikage comes from a family of stewards. Despite the fact that his closeness with Teito makes him a target of some students' ill will in the academy, he remains a bright and cheerful person. His relationship with Teito involves a lot of Mikage teasing Teito, Teito beating him up in return, and his urging Teito to eat more. The two are very close, promising each other that they will die together and will always be "the best of friends". Mikage also teaches Teito about meeting friends and having compassion. After learning of Castor's family's grief for their son, he tells Seilan, "Mikage had told me... that if two people were together sadness would also be halved..." Mikage often tries to get Teito to loosen up, telling him that if he smiles and laughs more, he will grow taller. After his death, Teito still finds it hard to go on without his best friend, once stating that "When Mikage died... I felt like a part of me died as well". Because of him, Teito begins his quest to all seven "Houses of God" in order to receive the 'cursed tickets', which will enable him to travel to the Land of Souls and trade his life for Mikage's, discovering more about his forgotten past and about the Seven Ghosts in the process. Before Mikage lost his life, he begs Teito not to look for revenge, but instead to keep walking towards the light. This shakes Teito's beliefs, because Mikage was his 'light'. Later, Mikage is reincarnated as a small, furry, pink dragon. Frau explains that it's because he wished to protect Teito, no matter the form. The fyulong dragon, Mikage, apparently fell from his nest. Frau managed to find him and bring him to Teito so they could be together. While traveling to another House of God, Teito comes across the fyulong's mother, who demands to have her child back (the dragons can talk and grow to a huge size, which surprises Teito quite a bit). At that time, Frau confessed that the fyulong Teito had was actually stolen from his mother, "because you would not be able to stop crying if you couldn't see him (Mikage) again at the time". The mother tells Teito that even though Burupya is the reincarnation of Mikage, he has no memories of his previous life and does not belong with people. She also states that it is strange how her child is unable to talk or fly while his siblings can talk and fly already, and that it's the result of Frau and Teito's selfish deed. Right before Teito lets Mikage go, fyulong Mikage is changed into a young Mikage for a few seconds, who points to the words on the walls that say "We'll always be the best of friends", his last words. However, when the dragons leave, Mikage drops from the sky, tackling Teito to the ground, staying by Teito's side instead of leaving with the rest of the dragons. Even after his death, Teito still cares about Mikage very much; when Teito is struggling with learning how to use the Bascules, Bastien tells him that he needs to think of his feelings for God in his heart. Teito then thinks, "Though I don't really know anything about God, I'm thinking of you... Mikage." As a result, using his Bascules, he accidentally blows up the training grounds Etymology Mikage (ミカゲ) - is mean "Granite" or "Of granite" in Japanese. #The word Kage (カゲ) is mean "Shadow" in Japanese. Celestine (セレスタイン) - is many mean in Japanese. Trivia *Mikage is easily recognizable by the small "X" shaped scar on his chin; he got it a long time ago when he was sparring with his older brother. Burupya has a similar scar on his head. *He ranked third in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Gallery Kategori:07-GHOST Characters Kategori:Male Kategori:Celestine Family